


A Night in Hightown

by shadova



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadova/pseuds/shadova
Summary: After taking out a group of unrighteous templars, Fenris visits Garrett Hawke at his estate in Hightown to relieve frustration.





	A Night in Hightown

Night had loomed over the entirety of Kirkwall by the time four members of the towns largest misfit group had returned to its borders. Exhausted, sweaty and in pain, the team went their separate ways once they reached the doorstep to the Hanged Man, opting for bathing and sleep instead of drinking and possible vomiting for their victory against unethical templars. Of course, Fenris strongly disagreed with their chosen path on how they dealt with the batch of unjust men, but Garrett had no regrets.  
An hour had passed since their return to the city, Garrett only able to sit in the bottom of his shower with both masculine legs bent at the knee and elbows resting atop them. Water ran down his sunburnt and chiselled back, drenched hair clinging to his cheekbones. With eyes glued shut as to not let any water in, flashbacks of their battle clung to his mind; of the cries let out, the wounds inflicted from their elven warrior, the mangled and used corpses of innocent young adult mages laying sprawled out on silver tables in caves.

Hawke threw himself forward, swiped the water from his clenched eyelids, and stared wide-eyed at the water dragging dried blood down the drain.  
Steam made it hard to breathe. He wanted the images to disappear and leave him alone. Those templars were torturing their victims after doing dreadful things to them, so why did it reside within his guilty conscience? He did the right thing... he did—  
Two knocks sounded at the estate's front door. Hawke spent around ten more seconds remembering those innocent men and women’s faces, before a hand reached up to disable the water flow from the showerhead, and took his time getting to his feet.  
Furiously rubbing at his saturated hair to shake some droplets out from it, a towel instantaneously was wrapped loosely around his toned hip bones, and fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.  
A continuous streak of knocks echoed throughout the silent estate, to the point Garrett groaned out of frustration and removed himself from the bathing chamber and approached the foyer. “I'm coming, you pestering heathen.”

Once the mage opened the door just enough to peer outside, he didn’t have enough time to react as a tanned white-haired elf threw the door all the way open and stormed right on in. Anger seeped out of every pore on Fenris' body.  
Garrett spent a whole minute watching the warrior pace the foyers length, before letting the door click shut and raising a dark brow. “You knocked this time, so I’ll give you that,” he started, which earned him a squinted glare. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm. “Okay, okay. You want to tell me what’s made you so infuriated?”

Moon-white hair bounced with each rushed step, tanned and marked hands balled into fists and making aggressive-like gestures. To accentuate his upcoming speech, perhaps. “Hawke--"  
“Call me Garrett.”  
A sharp look, before anger returned to his features. “You knew from day one, about my issues with mages. I... despise them more than anything else in life,” he sat on one of the many provided seats and gripped the edge, emerald eyes death staring the opposite wall. “But, you... what you did today... I can't seem to get it out of my head. You have no idea if they were innocent. You just assumed, and had us butcher the ones who help keep order.”

Garrett flinched, actually /flinched/, at the harshness in his lovers tone. “Fenris, my love... You, yourself, saw the state of their bodies.”  
Fenris winced. As though he, too, envisioned the scene.  
Garrett subtly and carefully approached the distraught elf, taking note of the lowered pointed ears, and placed his free hand on the man's tensed shoulder. Fenris just back-handed it away and flounced into the main room.

Following close behind, the mage caught Fenris by the forearm and spun him around to force the contact, concern lacing every inch of his frame. A larger index finger lifted to brush a few strings of hair away from the tanned skin, which the elf moved away from.  
Garrett tried again, to which the elf begrudgingly let it happen, eyes glaring at anything else but the one in front of him.  
“Fenris, the moon of my life...” Garrett started softly, face softening, lips tugging into a slight smile. “We're never going to agree on these terms, or... it’ll be difficult to see eye-to-eye, but please... do not let this come between us. Don't look at it as they were trying to protect the town from mages. Just ignore the fact they were mages. Think of what those ruffians did to them.”  
Fenris' gaze turned distant, obvious flashbacks taking up his entire vision. “I... They were aposta—"  
Hawke wrapped his arms around the elf and pulled him closer, hushing him, and letting his eyes slip shut... Which also caused his towel to plunge to the ground.

Lean arms wound around Garrett’s waist, and a hesitant nose nuzzled into his bare chest, before inhaling his fresh scent. “On... Another note,” Fenris started nervously. “You always smell good.”  
Hawke sniggered, awkwardly raking fingers through slightly matted silver hair. “I’m glad my soap overpowers my sickeningly strong body odour, especially after a hectic fight.”  
Fenris playfully shoved him, which sent their bodies separating, and when the shorter male took note of what, exactly, stood in front of him... Shamrock hues widened, taking in the sight of a naked Hawke, penis twitching with the subtle received attention. He gave Hawke an intrigued once-over, though he tried to hide the sudden interest.

Garrett could smell the shyness. It made his penis throb. “You know... It is yours. You can touch it if you wish.”  
A crimson shade tinted tanned cheeks, and the elf spun around, already stomping toward the library section of the estate—to find a distraction, to stop himself from pummeling Garret with the palm of his tattooed hand, he wasn't sure. But he was definitely going to find out.

Garrett pursued the hot-headed elf, and once the library door closed, the mage caught the elf by the wrists, and forcefully pushed his smaller frame into one of the bookshelves. Fenris let out a noise – Andraste, it got him worked up – and wriggled against the hold, whispering his name once, before hiding the majority of his face into the spine of one of Varric's novels.  
Garrett leaned closer, his chest pressing against the back of lightweight armour, his head hanging to breathe down a thin neck. Gods, he could feel Fenris shudder.

With one hand being used to grasp both wrists and holding them at the small of his lovers back, the mage used his other hand to slide along the elf's hips, wrap around to the front and gently grab at the package beneath his pants. A few gropes were issued until a head full of white hair dipped back, resting against Hawkes right trapezius muscle, which triggered a lustful grin.  
When no resistance was detected, Garrett whirled Fenris around at blinding speed, pinned him back against the shelving by his shoulders, wedged a knee between his legs and locked their lips in a heated kiss.

Breath smothered his skin from Fenris' moaned exhale, any noise muffled by the mouth obstacle, and small, thin hands slid up to cup Garrett’s neatly groomed hairy cheek and neck. Garrett's hands soon found their way to their designated spots; one braced against the sturdy bookshelf frame beside the elf's head, the other wrapped around to the small of Fenris’ back to pull the others body to his.  
Noses awkwardly bumped together and tongues tangled, battling for dominance, and the heat between them increased. Fenris' body arched into Garrett’s, a secret plea to take it further concealed behind stubborn features that didn’t want to give in to the desire.  
Garrett halted the kiss abruptly, which left the elf panting, and a black-haired head dipped to attack Fenris' tanned neck with smooches, bites, sucks, licks... Everything he could think of to do with a mouth. And when he pulled away to see what his experiments had done...

Two hickeys, redness, and slight moisture... as well as a flustered and breathless hard-ass warrior. Lustful emerald eyes refused to look into his amber ones, and instead focused on the miniature gargoyle resting on the corner of the railing on the upstairs section.  
Garrett wasn’t going to allow that distraction. In one quick motion that undoubtedly made the room spin, he had Fenris facing the books, bent at the waist, and struggling to stand. Dark slender hands clung to the frame of the shelves for stability as Garrett's hands roamed his rear, fingers tracing over the outline of his cheeks through the pants.  
In a matter of seconds, the sound of fabric tearing filled the otherwise silent room, which made Fenris attempt to look back at what had been done, but Garrett placed a strong hand in between his shoulder blades and pushed him back down.

A hardened length instantly was pressed against the revealed and gaping hole; the only entrance. Hands now firmly gripping at the bent hips, Garrett made a few grinding motions, letting the shaft glide in between the toned, round cheeks, which also had Fenris' knees knocking against one another.  
“Hawke—Garrett, please...” Fenris pleaded, back embowed.  
Grinning menacingly, he merely teased the hole, letting his already surfacing pre-essence moisten the entrance. “Please isn't going to cut it this time, Fenris,” Garrett stated, brows slightly furrowed at the sensitivity increase in his tip.

A growl of frustration was heard, emerald eyes peering at him from over a shoulder. “Hawke, just put it in alr—”  
In he went. The length slid in with ease, all the way to where it met his pelvis, which caused Garrett to swear colourfully under his breath and Fenris to wriggle.  
Garrett allowed the tunnel to adjust to the width and length for a few merciful seconds, before he gave a thrust, then two, smirking at the obvious unintended noises slipping through Fenris' lips.

And then he was off, propelling into him at a steady pace, his teeth now tugging on his lower lip to try and stifle the moans that yearned to escape. Fingers dug into the fleshy parts of Fenris' rear, groping at his hips, buttocks, thighs... Anywhere he could get a solid grip.  
Fenris was slightly rocking against the thrusts; whenever Garrett would pull away and go to push forward again, the elf would shove his body back down onto the length pounding into him.  
Moans now filled the space around them, mostly Fenris' pleas for more, but Garrett wouldn’t push... Not with past experiences, and fear of their first night repeating itself.

Without warning, Garrett pulled out completely, ventured toward his study desk, and swiped all of the documents and papers and opened books onto the floor. Turning on his heel to face a concerned and flustered Fenris, Garrett sat on the edge of the table, his member standing at attention, and he beckoned the elf closer with an index finger. Fenris obeyed and trotted over, peeling his chest plate off and ridding himself of his ripped pants, before he climbed on top, thighs straddling Garrett's own. One olive-toned hand stationed itself on Garrett’s shoulder for steadiness, and the other lowered to between them, fondling the mage's shaft, before guiding it back into the eagerly awaiting pocket. Fenris dug his fingers into Garrett’s muscle, his head tilting back as a moan exploded into the air, a slight wince present.  
Garrett stared at their joined bodies with half-lidded eyes, aching for more, and again swearing under his breath. “Fenris... You're so fucking tight,” he huffed, looking up at his blissful expression, before gripping the mans hips to instigate movement.

Once Fenris had proper footing, sure enough he was rolling his hips against Garrett. Lewd groans slithered through tightly pursed lips, and Fenris began to bob, stimulating both his insides and the length that was desperate for release.  
Olive-toned skin turned crimson between the elf's collarbones to his jawline, a combination of the heat and the pleasure.  
Garrett reluctantly loosed a breathy moan of his own, unable to prevent himself from thrusting up against Fenris' lean body, dominant hand now releasing his lovers hip to wrap around the hardened member bouncing, before it started to pump it, making sure to tease the knob while he was at it.

Fenris was panting, his legs shaking from the pleasure attacking him. “Garrett, I—I'm going to...” He whimpered on shuddered exhales, before his body started twitching, his penis giving off intense throbs with each burst of juices that sprayed out all over Garrett’s chest.  
Within a few more thrusts, Garrett filled the orifice, his face frozen in a near permanent state of pleasure.  
Fenris lay forward, cheek pressed into Garrett's sweaty left pectoral, arms slowly slithering around the mages neck to embrace him.

Garrett took a minute to catch his breath, before one arm wound around Fenris' lower back to hold him, a smile shaping his mouth. “I love you, Fen.”  
No response. Absolute silence, save for the crackling of the tiny flame sitting atop the desk candle.  
Angling his head, amber hues scanned the features of his mate; exhausted. And asleep. Lips slightly parted, giving off a few huffs of breaths, ears lowered for the state of peace he was in.

It made Garrett’s heart swell.

Allowing a soft member to slide out, Garrett repositioned Fenris on his lap, and stood, holding him bridal-style, and carrying him out of the room. Legs quaked with each step, and struggled further when he encountered the staircase leading to the bedroom. He pushed through it, despite nearly toppling over twice.  
Pushing the door open with a nudge of the hip, the mage had to whisper-shout at the Mabari to leave the unconscious elf alone and to give them some peace and quiet.  
Dallas obeyed, and returned to his own little bed in the corner, while Garrett tucked Fenris in to the left side of the four-poster bed. A hand caressed the white hair, swiping some strings away to reveal the beautiful and relaxed face beneath, before he bent at the waist to plant a smooch against a darkened brow. “Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
